


Imperfect

by dusverca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusverca/pseuds/dusverca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi feels insecure about his body and Eren helps him to learn to love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

Eren was always one to notice the smallest of details. He noticed the colours of the leaves in autumn. He noticed the cracks in the cobbles on the road. And, of course, he noticed the freckles on Levi's skin. Levi rarely ever showed more than his hands and face, but every so often, when he was pointing at something, or when he was washing his hands, Eren would observe that Levi had a small freckle on the outward side of his left wrist. Eren had been caught staring at it on more than one occasion, and each time the Corporal would give him a sharp look and snap, "What are  _you_ looking at?!"

Despite Levi's apparent aggression towards him, Eren had always been under the impression that his Heichou had feelings for him. His suspicions had only been confirmed on the night he had received an invitation to meet Levi in the Corporal's living quarters, and then at long last here they were, sitting together on Levi's bed, kissing and holding each other tenderly as if they had been together for years.

Eren reached for Levi's left hand and examined the hardened pale skin. Then he pushed up the sleeve of Levi's jacket ever so slightly, just enough so that the wrist-freckle could be seen. It was average-sized and nearly as dark as Levi's hair. Eren poked and stroked it with his index finger, earning a strange glance from his lover.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked with a slight hint of disapproval in his voice. "Why do you keep touching me there?"

"I, er..." Eren hesitated in embarrassment. "...It's a special place." He finally replied, as he was not quite ready to confess his obsession with freckles. Not even he himself understood why he liked or noticed them so much, so how on earth could he possibly explain himself to Levi?

"It's getting hot in here." Levi eventually muttered out from under the awkwardness. "I'm going to take my jacket off."

Eren's heart leapt as the Corporal removed his jacket - Levi  _never_ removed any of his clothes, not even in the sweltering heat! Once his jacket was removed, Eren could for the first time make out the shape of Levi's arms from underneath his white shirt. Eren lifted the sleeve of Levi's right arm and examined the skin underneath.

His arm was unbelievably pale - paler even than his face, no doubt a result of him having never worn a short-sleeved shirt. Nevertheless, he still had a few freckles and scars there, and Eren lovingly stroked each of them in turn.

"Why are you doing that?" Levi asks with concern in his voice now. "Why do you keep touching random parts of my arm?"

Eren froze, unsure of how he was going to explain himself out of this one. The only thing he could think of was to try and change the subject: "May I take your shirt off?"

Levi thought for a minute and then to Eren's relief, he finally agreed to let him do so. However, Eren was just about to reach over and undo Levi's cravat, when abruptly Levi grabbed Eren's hand and exclaimed, "No!"

"What? What's the matter?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Don't take my cravat off - leave it on."

"But why?" Eren asked in surprise at such an unusual instruction.

"I... I can't say. Just do as you're told."

So Eren, albeit rather puzzled, carefully unbuttoned Levi's shirt, making sure his cravat did not come loose in the process.

Although Levi did look rather strange wearing only his cravat, Eren was blown away by how flawlessly toned his muscles were. The first thing Eren's eyes were drawn to, though, was the fact that Levi had a mole half way between his neck and his left shoulder. Without even realising he was doing so, Eren pointed at it and gasped.

Immediately Levi became angry. "Don't touch it!" He growled, covering it up with his hand and pulling away from Eren.

"What? Why not?" Eren asked in bewilderment.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Levi snapped.

"But Levi, I-"

"I thought you wanted to make out with me, not gawk at how disgusting my body is!"

"Levi, no-"

"I spend my entire life trying to cover everything up and the one time I let you look at me you have to point out the parts of me I feel most insecure about!"

"No, I was just-"

"Why do you think I wear this cravat all day-"

"LEVI!" Eren exploded. "STOP GETTING ANGRY AND _LISTEN_!" To his relief, Levi had paused his arguing and was looking at Eren reproachfully. "I was only pointing at it because I thought it looked cute! I love freckles, moles, scares - anything imperfect I love because it makes you... it makes you  _you_. Your skin shows how far you've come, everything you've been through. All the highs and lows, every battle lost and won. Your body is beautiful, Levi - so please,  _please_ let me love you for who you are, for everything that is imperfect makes you perfect."

Levi stared at Eren in amazement. "You... you really think so? You actually  _like_ how my body looks?"

"Of course I do!" Eren exclaimed. Then he murmured "Come here," affectionately, bringing Levi close by his side. "I like this." He started playing with the mole. "It's cute." He smiled honestly.

"Why? Why is it cute? Why do you like it?" Levi asked.

"I don't know..." Eren replied absentmindedly. "I just like the way is sort of sticks out, I guess. And it's the same colour as your hair."

"Yes.... they often are, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." Eren thought for a moment, and then he had an idea. "Hang on a minute..."

Then before Levi even had time to realise what was happening, Eren was kissing and licking and sucking the mole, while playing with it with his tongue.

"Oh... aaahh, Eren..." Levi gasped, "that feels... that feels so nice... What does it feel like for you?"

"It feels... really nice, sort of squishy." Eren answered, lifting his lips from the newly forming bruise. He was just about to continue with his sucking when Levi interrupted:

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I... do you remember when I said I didn't want you to take off my cravat?"

"Yes... I was wondering about that."

"Well... do you want to see the reason why?"

"OK..." Eren answered, still having no idea why the Corporal never removed his cravat.

Slowly and shakily Levi undid the cravat from around his neck. As he did so, he muttered, "I can't believe I'm showing you this, but..."

And then his hands pulled away the soft fabric to reveal a huge birthmark on his neck.

Eren was speechless for several minutes - all he did was sit there staring at it in awe and fascination.

"Hideous, isn't it?" Levi finally broke the silence, his voice bitter. "I've had this all my life and I've hated it for as long as I can remember. I... I've never shown it to anyone, ever... until now."

Without saying anything, Eren reached out his hand. Levi didn't stop him this time. As Eren's fingers gently stroked the birthmark, a shiver ran through Levi's body.

"What's the matter?" Eren asked, hoping that he hadn't somehow unnerved or upset his lover.

"Nothing." Levi replied, and for the first time ever there was a look of peaceful bliss on his face. "It's just... it's just that I... I've never been touched like this before. It feels nice... really nice. Your fingers are so soft, Eren."

"Thank you." Eren murmured gently. "Levi... do you want to know what I think of it?"

"Go on."

"I think... I think it's beautiful. It's my favourite part of your body now. I... I love it. I love you, Levi."

"Wow..." Levi whispers in wonder and his lover's words. "Thank you. Thank you so much, for... for accepting me. I love you too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr user arminhammerr for the idea of Levi having a birthmark under his cravat.


End file.
